


Self-satisfaction

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sexting, day 18: masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: It's four in the morning and Dan can hear the unmistakable sound of someone having a wank.





	Self-satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 18: masturbation.

It's four in the morning when Dan eventually turns his laptop off. He's not even tired, but he knows they have press today and he needs to at least give the illusion of someone who is well-rested. 

He pulls off his headphones and shoves everything to the end of his bunk. It's not until he has settled down that he hears it. And once he does he can't stop listening. The unmistakable sound of someone having a wank. 

Which. Yeah. Okay. It's a bus full of guys. And it's four in the morning. Dan isn't upset about it so much as he is...turned on? Apparently?

Then he realises. It's Kyle. And urgh, fuck. Not now, boner. But the more he listens the more he is aware of the stifled, breathy moans and he can't stop thinking about Kyle taking his time. No rush. Everybody is asleep, and he knows Dan will have his headphones on. 

The bunk above him creaks a little and that's it. It's easy to slide a hand into his pants, palming himself gently. He's half hard already, just from thinking about it, and he wraps a hand around himself and strokes lightly. 

He trails the other hand lower to trace the inside of his thigh then to cup his balls. His hand tightens and he bucks his hips with a hiss. Above him Kyle sighs. 

Dan removes his hand to spit in it. He wishes he had lube, but this'll do. He creates a tight fist to fuck slowly, biting his other hand to stop from moaning aloud. His phone buzzes under his pillow and honestly, fuck that, he thumbs the head and inhales sharply. 

Then his phone buzzes again, and again, and again. Dan pulls it out, hand still on his dick, to read the messages. 

Kyle: Hope ur thinking of me.   
Kyle: I'm thinking of u.   
Kyle: thinking of bein inside u.   
Kyle: god i want to be in there with u. I'd suck u off. 

Jesus fucking Christ. Dan speeds up his hand, texting back quickly. 

'I'm so close, u wouldn't stand a chance'

He hears Kyle's phone buzz above him and smiles to himself, closing his eyes and trying to breathe as he feels himself getting to the edge. 

Suddenly his bunk curtain is drawn back and there's Kyle, stark bollock naked, clambering into the tiny space. He presses a hand over Dan's mouth before he can protest. Says, "Don't stop."

So Dan doesn't. He keeps moving his hand, eyes fixed on Kyle's. The pressure of the hand over his mouth combined with his hand on his dick, the expression on Kyle's face as he touches himself, it's all too much, and he comes with a choked groan. 

Kyle follows soon after, coming on Dan's chest with a hiss. He strokes himself through it before collapsing on Dan. 

"Ew," he whispers. "Sticky."

"You did it," Dan whispers back. 

"Whatever. Shift along."

Dan does. There's really not enough room for the both of them but Kyle curls up alongside him like a cat. "Night," he says. 

"Night," Dan says, kissing his hair.


End file.
